soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meg Snyder
| died = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = Washington, D. C. | family = Snyder | parents = Harvey Snyder Emma Snyder | siblings = Seth Snyder Iva Snyder (adoptive) Holden Snyder Caleb Snyder Ellie Snyder | spouse = Tonio Reyes (1987-88; divorced) Josh Snyder (1989-2005; divorced) Craig Montgomery (2007-08; divorced) Paul Ryan (2008-09; divorced) | romances = Dusty Donovan Tonio Reyes Josh Snyder Paul Ryan Damian Grimaldi | children = Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Josh) Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Paul) Eliza Ryan | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = Henry Snyder Bert Snyder Elizabeth Snyder | nieces/nephews = Abigail Williams Aaron Snyder (nephew) Lily Snyder (adoptive) Matthew Dixon Luke Snyder Faith Snyder Natalie Snyder Ethan Snyder | cousins = Brad Snyder Jack Snyder Josh Snyder (adoptive) | relatives = | species = }} Margaret "Meg" Snyder is a character on As the World Turns. The character is first introduced in January 1986 being portrayed by actress, Jennifer Ashe. Ashe departs in November 1989, and returns for a brief stint on December 22, 1992 to January 2, 1993. The role was officially recast on June 16, 2005 when Marie Wilson started. Wilson departed on June 29, 2010. Character history Meg returned home after staying with her uncle in 1986. Her mother, Emma seemed to find fault with everything she set out to do. She rebelled against that. She soon met Lily Walsh, Holden's friend. She didn't care too much for Lily and her spoiled rich-kid ways. Lily just happened to be dating Dusty Donovan at that time, and Meg decided she would break them up. Meg liked the idea that Dusty had a huge trust fund, which she wanted to get her hands on. So, Meg went to Dusty's Dad, John Dixon, to let him know that Lily was trying to hold Dusty back from going to Harvard after high school graduation. John, who wanted nothing more from his son then to go to Harvard, confronted Dusty over the problem. Dusty got frustrated with the confrontation and ran off to New Mexico with Meg in tow. Before the two returned to Oakdale, they made love. Meg trapped Dusty when she falsely admitted to him that she was pregnant and wanted to get married. Dusty agreed to the marriage and confided to Lily about Meg being pregnant, but Lily knew Meg was lying and confronted her. She told Meg that if she don't back off and leave Dusty alone, she would tell Emma. Therefore, Meg gave up on Dusty. Meg eventually met and had an affair with Tonio Reyes, an attractive, married man who also had some money. Tonio was married to Sierra Estoban, and when she found out about the affair, she divorced Tonio, which put him in danger of being sent back to his country. Meg quickly agreed to marry him. During her marriage, she became very unhappy with her situation when Tonio started being heartless and cold toward her. Tonio then had an affair with Emily Stewart, and Meg had an affair with her adopted cousin, Josh Snyder. Meg got pregnant with Josh's baby. Sick of all the deceit, she confronted Tonio and he beat her up. When she tried to leave, Tonio let her know he knew whom the baby belonged to and he would tell. She eventually found the courage to leave Tonio, and then went to nursing school and graduated her class with honors. Later, she married Josh, who was convicted of raping Iva Snyder, Meg's sister. Everyone protested the marriage due to the circumstances, but she married him anyway. They moved to Waco, Texas. During this time, Meg found out she would never be able to have children. They tried to adopt, but the waiting list for adoption was long, and their chances of adopting quickly were slim. Meg attempted to talk Iva into letting her adopt her baby, but Iva wouldn't go along with it. Meg and Josh started having problems in their marriage. Josh even showed up at Oakdale for a while, without Meg. He returned to her to work things out. They both showed up for her brother Caleb's wedding to Julie Wendall. They seemed to have worked through their problems, but eventually, they divorced. Since she came back to Oakdale in 2005, Meg has had bad luck with her love life. She has a history for falling in love with the wrong men. Meg is a simple, kind-hearted woman who wants nothing more than a man to love her with all his heart. Craig Montgomery convinced Meg to marry him to save Worldwide. She did but when he realized she was still in love with Paul, fought with him. Paul fell from a cliff and was presumed dead. Meg stayed with Craig because he promised to keep searching for Paul. Paul returned to town but by then Meg was starting to fall for Craig. Paul remarried Rosanna and Meg decided to stay with Craig; she had one last one night stand with Paul and then learned she was pregnant. Rosanna paid Eli to change the paternity test results to show Craig as the father. The truth came out and when Craig and Paul fought again, Meg was hit and lost the baby. She turned away from both men. Craig tried to kill Paul in a car-bombing and left town. Meg was hired to be Paul's nurse and at the same time Mike Kasnoff returned to town. He and Paul went to work together because both wanted Meg's approval; their project on the Snyder Farm had problems, though. Meg and Paul found their way back to one another. Unfortunately, Sofie Duran was obsessed with Paul and tried to break them up by pretending to have an affair with him. She accused Paul of raping her and then claimed he was the father of her baby. Mike supported Sofie but Meg stood by Paul; Sofie was killed and Meg was suspect but it was soon learned that Cole killed her. Rick Decker sent a necklace to Barbara but Meg got the gift and was poisoned by it when she wore it at her wedding to Paul. She began seeing Sofie's ghost, who convinced her to kill Paul. At the last minute, Paul figured things out and had Meg committed. She had a bad reaction to the drugs and nearly died. When she recovered, she recommitted herself to Paul. Soon after this, Paul began acting weird and caused an accident at the Snyder Farm project when Ethan fell in a hole. Paul rescued Ethan but then newly returned James Stenbeck kidnapped Meg! She found Dusty was also being held prisoner. Paul and Meg welcomed their daughter in December 2008 and name her Eliza Ryan. Category:1969 Character births Category:As The World Turns characters